bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 538.e Bubble Guppies: The NeverEnding Story! (Part 5)
Plot Nonny is a young boy who lives a dreary life being tormented by school bullies. On one such occasion he escapes into a book shop where the old proprieter reveals an ancient story-book to him, which he is warned can be dangerous. Shortly after, he "borrows" the book and begins to read it in the school attic where he is drawn into the mythical land of Fantasia, which desperately needs a hero to save it from destruction. Cast (Characters from the real movie) *Gil as (Atreyu) *Nonny as (Bastian) *Oona as (The Childlike Empress) *Mr. Pirruccello as (Bastian's Father) *Mr. Grouper as (Cairon) *Bubble Puppy as (Falkor) *Big Bad Wolf as (Gmork) *Ogre as (Rockbiter) *Pronto as (Teeny Weeny) *Pinkfoot as (Night Hob) *Butterscotch as (Morla) *Martin as (Engywook) *Dot as (Urgyl) *Mr. Langoustine as (Carl Conrad Coreander) *Tobias, Jonesy, and Joshua as (School Bullies) *Rusty as (Artax) *Crabs, Lobsters, and Snails as (Other characters) Information *Genres: Adventure, Drama, Family *Rating: PG for a bit of violence and for possible sad or scary scenes *Type of film: Epic, Fantasy Trivia *This is based on the 1984 movie "The NeverEnding Story." You can read about it on Wikipedia or IMDb *Goby, Deema, and Molly don't appear because not many kids are in this story. *This story has some fanon characters and main characters. Story Start of Part 5. (Scene: Magic Mirror Gate) (Gil makes his way in a blizzard. He approaches the Mirror gate and looks into it. After a while, he sees Nonny reading the story.) (Scene: School Attic) (Nonny looks up then throws the book across the room.) Nonny: No. This is going too far. (He pauses and looks at the book.) Nonny: What if they really do know about me in Fantasia? (He picks the book back up.) (Scene: Magic Mirror Gate) (Gil sticks his hand through the Mirror and then pulls it back out. Then he walks through the gate.) (Scene: School Attic) (Nonny lights a candle.) Nonny: The Southern Oracle? (Scene: Southern Oracle) (Gil approaches another two sphinxes. As he approaches, they start speaking to him.) Southern Oracle: Do not be afraid. We will not harm you. We have been waiting for you a long time, Gil. ((They speak in unison.) Gil: Are you the Southern Oracle? Southern Oracle: Yes, we are. Gil: Then you must know what can save Fantasia! Southern Oracle: Yes, we do. Gil: Well, what is it? I have to know. Southern Oracle: The Empress needs a new name. Gil: A new name. Is that all? But that's easy! I can give her any name she wants. Southern Oracle: No one from Fantasia can do it, only a human child. Gil: A human child? Where can I find one? Southern Oracle: They can only be reached beyond the boundaries of Fantasia. You must hurry, Gil. We do not know how much longer we can withstand the Nothing. (The sphinxes start crumbling. Gil runs away calling for Bubble Puppy.) Gil: Bubble Puppy! Bubble Puppy! (Scene: Above Fantasia) (Bubble Puppy is in the sky with Gil on his back. They are flying over Fantasia.) Gil: Hurry, Bubble Puppy, the Nothing's everywhere. Bubble Puppy: Don't worry. We'll reach the boundaries of Fantasia. Gil: Do you know where they are? Bubble Puppy: I have no idea. Gil: Then how do we find a human child? Bubble Puppy: With luck. Gil: Faster, Bubble Puppy, faster. We have to hurry! Bubble Puppy: Alright! Hang on tight! (Bubble Puppy and Gil fly over many different lands of Fantasia. There are lots of beautiful displays of landscapes.) (Scene: School Attic) (Nonny looks out the window at the dark sky.) Nonny: What a shame they don't ask me. My mother, she had such a wonderful name. (He closes the window and goes back to reading the book.) Nonny: "On and on they flew until they reached the Sea of Possibilities where they could go no further." (Scene: Sea of Possibilities) (The sky is gray and is incredibly windy. Great storm clouds can be seen all around churning and expanding. It is the Nothing, the force destroying Fantasia, and Bubble Puppy and Gil have ended up right in the center of part of it.) Bubble Puppy: Look, Gil, the Nothing. (Bubble Puppy is tossed around in all directions, Gil tries to hold on as best as he can.) Bubble Puppy: Hang on! Gil: Bubble Puppy! (The wind blows wilder and wilder until finally it tosses Bubble Puppy onto his back, and knocks his passenger into the air. Gil falls, but Bubble Puppy cannot get to him before he disappears into the chaos below.) Bubble Puppy: Gil! Gil! (Scene: School Attic) (The window bursts open and Nonny climbs up and closes it. Against a torrent of rain and wind. Finally, he gets the window closed and he looks down at the book, he is soaked, and a bit winded at his experience. Then he remembers the story hero.) Nonny: Gil! (Scene: Beach) (Gil lies on a beach. He wakes with a start, and discovers that the Auryn is gone. He stands up and looks at the sky, searching frantically for his friend, Bubble Puppy, but Bubble Puppy is not there.) Gil: Bubble Puppy! Bubble Puppy! Where are you? Bubble Puppy! (Scene: Sky) (Somewhere in the heavens, Bubble Puppy is searching for Gil.) Bubble Puppy: Gil! Where are you? Gil! (Scene: Beach) Gil: Bubble Puppy! (Scene: Sky) Bubble Puppy: Gil! (Scene: Beach) (Gil reluctantly gives up on calling Bubble Puppy. He turns his eyes to the beach, he finds a trail of foot prints in the sand, but they were not his, but that of a large beast.) (Scene: Path) (Gil follows them and finds himself following a path to a city that has seen better days. On his way, he stops to rest leaning against the remains of what seems like a stone wall, but he soon finds that it was not a wall at all, but a Rockbiting Ogre. The giant looks down at Gil and holds out his hands.) Ogre: They look like big, good, strong hands. Don't they? (Gil looks down saddened.) Ogre: I always thought that's what they were. My little friends. The little man crab with his racing snail, Pinkfoot, even the stupid bat. I couldn't hold on to them. The Nothing pulled them right out of my hands. I failed. (Gil looks down, feeling terrible.) Gil: No, you didn't fail. I'm the one who was chosen to stop the Nothing. But I lost the Auryn, I can't find my luck puppy, so I won't be able to get past the boundaries of Fantasia. Ogre: Listen, the Nothing will be here any minute. I will just sit here and let it take me away too. They look like big, good, strong hands. Don't they? (The Ogre starts crying as Gil shakes his head yes and fights his own tears.) (Scene: Spook City) (He continues along the trail again, and finds himself in a different part of the city. Ahead of him is a large mostly intact building, Gil dodges falling rocks and enters an opening. On the walls are paintings of everything that's happened during his Quest. The Empress giving the Auryn to Mr. Grouper, Mr. Grouper giving the Auryn to Gil, Gil trying to save Rusty in the Swamps of Sadness, Butterscotch, and Bubble Puppy, and more.) Gil: Butterscotch? Rusty. Rusty! (As Gil turns a corner, he sees a painting of a wolf, then he turns another corner and sees the wolf hiding in a smaller opening. It growls wildly at Gil as he approaches.) Wolf: If you come any closer, I will rip you to shreds. (Gil squats down where he's at and looks at the wolf.) Gil: Who are you? Wolf: I am the Big Bad Wolf. And you, whoever you are, can have the honor of being my last victim. Gil: I will not die easily. I am a warrior. (The Big Bad Wolf laughs.) Big Bad Wolf: Brave warrior, then fight the Nothing. Gil: But I can't! I can't get beyond the boundaries of Fantasia. (The Big Bad Wolf laughs and Gil grows angry.) Gil: What's so funny about that? Big Bad Wolf: Fantasia has no boundaries. (A storm grows closer to the city, slowly shaking it to pieces. Rocks fall here and there.) Gil: That's not true. You're lying. Big Bad Wolf: Foolish boy. Don't you know anything about Fantasia? It's the world of human fantasy. Every part, every creature of it, is a piece of the dreams and hopes of mankind. Therefore, it has no boundaries. (There's a crash and more rocks fall.) Gil: But why is Fantasia dying then? Big Bad Wolf: Because people have begun to loose their hopes and forget their dreams. So the Nothing grows stronger. Gil: What is the Nothing?! Big Bad Wolf: It's the emptiness that's left. It's like a despair, destroying this world. And I have been trying to help it. Gil: But why? Big Bad Wolf: Because people who have no hopes are easy to control. And whoever has control has the power. (A large crash shakes the ground. Gil loses his balance for a moment, but quickly regains it and turns back to the Big Bad Wolf. He gives him a cold look then asks him.) Gil: Who are you really? Big Bad Wolf: I am the servant of the power behind the Nothing. I was sent to kill the only one who could have stopped the Nothing. I lost him in the Swamps of Sadness. His name was Gil. (The ground shakes and Gil falls over backward. He grabs a long, sharp piece of broken stone and stands up. He then yells at the Big Bad Wolf.) Gil: If we're about to die anyway, I'd rather die fighting. Come for me, Big Bad Wolf! I am Gil! (The Big Bad Wolf growls and jumps at him. Gil plunges the sharp rock into the beast's heart, killing the Big Bad Wolf. As Gil pulls himself from the carcass of the Big Bad Wolf, Gil finds that the beast managed to inflict a wound on Gil. He stands and winces at the deep gash across his chest. Another crash echoes through the ruins as Gil makes his way out of the ruins.) (Scene: Ocean) (Bubble Puppy dives deep into the sea following a slight ray of light from beneath the waves. As he swims deeper and deeper, more and more bubbles form around his body, finally he reaches a coral reef, and finds that the ray of light was coming from the lost necklace. Bubble Puppy opens his mouth, and plucks the Auryn from the coral with his teeth.) (Scene: Sky) (Driven by a will much like his own, he headed straight for the abandoned city. Below him, he could barely make out the form of Gil leaving a collapsing building.) (Scene: Spook City) (Gil comes out of an opening and latches onto a tree as the Nothing consumes more and more the surrounding land. Gil calls out for Bubble Puppy and this time, Bubble Puppy calls back.) Gil: Bubble Puppy! Bubble Puppy! Bubble Puppy: Gil, hang on! (Gil holds tight to the tree as strong winds threaten to rip him from the branches. Almost as he was losing his grip, Bubble Puppy plucked him out of the tree, and headed for safer skies.) Bubble Puppy: Got you! (But that was all there was left, below them the Nothing enveloped the remaining pieces of land. Fantasia was gone.) (Scene: School Attic) (Nonny gasps with a start. He looks shocked at what's happened. He continues to read.) (Scene: Black Space) Nonny: "That was the end of Fantasia. Only a few fragments remained of this once rich and beautiful world had been left by the Nothing." (Bubble Puppy flies through a belt of fragments still remaining after the Nothing. The sky is graveyard of left over pieces of Fantasia. Gil wakes from his exhaustion and looks around with a heavy heart.) Gil: Good old Bubble Puppy, can you see anything? Anything at all? Bubble Puppy: No, all the land is gone. Gil: I know, and all because I failed. Bubble Puppy: You tried. Gil: Do you suppose the Ivory Tower is still standing? Bubble Puppy: Let's hope so, Gil. Let's hope so. (Gil looks down at the amulet dangling from his neck, and gets an idea that might just help them.) Gil: Let the Auryn guide you. (He clutches the medallion with his hands.) Gil: If the Ivory Tower still stands, take us there. (The Auryn starts glowing and the fragments move, behind them standing in all its glory is the Ivory Tower.) Gil: Bubble Puppy! The Ivory Tower! (Scene: School Attic) (Nonny beams. He takes an apple and bites it as he looks at the page.) (Scene: Ivory Tower) (They approach the tower, and it appears to have been spared by the Nothing.) (Scene: Empress's Courtroom) (They land at the court before the Empress’s chamber.) (Scene: School Attic) (Nonny leans forward and whispers.) Nonny: The Empress. (Scene: Empress's Courtroom) (Gil walks up the stairs that lead to the Empress's room. The chamber door begins to open. He pauses and looks back at Bubble Puppy. He winks at Gil.) Bubble Puppy: Go on. (He enters the room and the door closes behind him.) End of Part 5. Recap As he journeys from he first gate towards the second, Gil passes through a snowy landscape until he finds himself at the Mirrorgate. Looking into it, he is shocked to see a little boy sitting in a room reading a book. As Nonny reads this, he freaks out and throws the book away. After a moment of contemplation, he returns to continue reading. Gil is able to pass through the Mirrorgate and finally comes across the Southern Oracle, an object resembling the sphinxes with wings. A voice echoes from it and reveals what can be done to save the Childlike Empress; she must be given a new name. Gil is certain that he can do this but the Oracle informs him that it must be done by a human child and that they can only be found beyond the boundaries of Fantasia. The voice encourages Gil to hurry as its facade begins to crumble. Gil returns to Bubble Puppy and they go off in search of Fantasia's borders. However, they soon encounter the Nothing and Gil is knocked off Bubble Puppy's back. He awakens on an unknown shoreline and finds that he's lost the AURYN from around his neck. Desolate, he wanders the landscape until he encounters the Rockbiting Ogre who laments that his friends, Pinkfoot and Pronto, were taken from him by the Nothing. He mourns the fact that he was unable to protect them and now awaits the same fate. Gil then wanders into a cavern where he is surprised to see cave paintings that appear to have chronicled his journey so far. As he reaches near the end, he sees an image of a creature with green eyes and sharp fangs. Something stirs nearby and Gil leaves the cavern and comes face to face with the wolf-like creature, partially hidden in shadows. It greets Gil with hostility and claims that its name is the Big Bad Wolf before promising to make Gil its last victim. Gil promises not to be defeated as he is a warrior but the Big Bad Wolf scoffs when Gil admits he's not able to fight the Nothing since he can't find Fantasia's boundaries. The Big Bad Wolf reveals that Fantasia has no boundaries since its existence is shaped by the imagination of humans. Since humans have slowly given up on their imaginations and dreams, the Nothing has been consuming Fantasia. It admits that it is a servant of the Nothing, bent on gaining power and control, and was sent to kill the only person capable of stopping it, Gil. Angry, Gil reaches for a wooden shank and shouts that if he is to die, he will do so fighting. He then tempts the Big Bad Wolf to fight him, since he is Gil and the target of its search. The Big Bad Wolf lunges at him but Gil manages to kill it, stabbing it with the wooden shank. After he has done so, the force of 'The Nothing' finally begins to tear the land Gil is on apart. Gil clings to a tree, crying out for Bubble Puppy. Bubble Puppy has finally found Gil, as well as the AURYN, and saves him. The storm that Gil was caught in was the end of Fantasia, with nothing remaining of the land but small fragments floating in a black space. Gil sadly admits that he has failed, but wonders if the Ivory Tower might still exist. Using the AURYN, he requests that it lead the two of them to the Ivory Tower if it still stands. The AURYN does so, and the tower can be seen still in one piece, floating on a piece of land in the void. Category:Stories